This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Feinstein Institute for Medical Research, Manhasset, NY, is assembling resources for the collection, storage and dissemination of biological materials (such as tissue, serum, saliva, urine, etc.) and associated clinical data for research use within The Feinstein Institute for Medical Research and, under appropriate conditions, with the larger biomedical research community. The two core components are 1) the Biorepository Facility, which includes facilities for the preparation and storage of biological materials and 2) the Tissue Acquisition Program, which includes processes for the collection, storage and distribution of biological materials, as well as associated clinical information, from selected clinical resources. The Biorepository Facility and Tissue Acquisition Program address a major problem for many biomedical researchers: the need for potentially large volume, high quality acquisition and storage of a variety of biological materials for current and future medical research. An important consideration is the ability to obtain these materials in a flexible, timely, and error-free manner.